1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety brake light for high profile vehicle and more particularly pertains to providing additional warnings that a vehicle is signaling or stopping with a safety brake light for high profile vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake light attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake light attachments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing additional brake lights are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,471 to Lippert discloses a brake light attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,216 to Klaiber et al. discloses a brake light device for motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,823 to Hopkins et al. discloses a brake and turn signal adaptor for trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,938 to Bondzeit discloses a universal trailer lighting adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,453 to Bryant discloses a dual directional and brake light control for trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. Design. 345,023 to Janasiak discloses the ornamental design for a front end mounted vehicle brake light.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a safety brake light for high profile vehicle for providing additional warnings that a vehicle is signaling or stopping.
In this respect, the safety brake light for high profile vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing additional warnings that a vehicle is signaling or stopping.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety brake light for high profile vehicle which can be used for providing additional warnings that a vehicle is signaling or stopping. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.